


riding these ocean waves (I love you and you only)

by WolfRain



Series: Ocean View [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sail boat date, Sequel, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRain/pseuds/WolfRain
Summary: Yang takes Blake on a special late-night date in a sailboat on the ocean.





	riding these ocean waves (I love you and you only)

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my friend Kat for inspiring this cute sequel with her sappy romantic ideas. 
> 
> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! <3

 

“Yang,” Blake asks with a light chuckle to her voice, blindingly - literally - following her girlfriend while she had her eyes covered by a black cloth. “Where are we going?” 

 

Yang only a step ahead of her, pulling her gently, answering this question time and time again with phrases such as “Don’t worry”, “Just trust me, you’ll love it”, and “We’re almost there”. Blake heard new things she didn’t before as they went along, like how it went from honking cars to honking boats, for example.

Yang eventually moved behind her and gently guided her a few slow paces, Blake hesitantly taking a step for step.Thousands of thoughts run through her mind. Each one making Blake’s stomach flutter more and more.

Yang eventually gave a gentle tug back and they stopped. “Here we are,” she whispers into Blake’s feline ears, the brush of air making them flick backward into Yang's lips for a second 

The blindfold is gently undone and Blake is speechless. Yang chuckles a little while looking at Blake amongst the warm amber glow of the lights around them, smiling so softly, Yang’s eyes so warm and safe - they felt like home, unlike the voice that teased her the entire walk here.

All Blake saw in front of her was a lone sailboat, the sun setting in such warming, comforting glow, casting its rays into the cool evening sky, mixing the warm orange, yellows, pinks, and purples with the light to navy black blue sky. The dock they were at had wooden planks and small steps to go down. Together they walked hand in hand, following the rose petals and small lit candles as their lit pathway. 

She smelled the sweet salt and the warm lavender from the burning candles. The cool ocean brushes her skin and makes her shiver a few times as her body adjusted, her hair fluttering with the few billows of ocean wind, making her wrap an arm up to Yang’s flesh arm, needing the warm a little more. Yang looked down fleetingly and smiled at her.

 

"Are you sure this is fire-safe to have flower petals so close to the candles?”

 

“We’re near the ocean,” Yang said, dismissively. “It’ll be _fine_.”

 

When they came to a stop to the only boat docked … Blake should've known yang would go all out this evening for their anniversary if the dinner yang had taken her to was any clue.

The ship had a banner that, in beautiful hand-cursive that is so uniquely yang's, spelled out "Happy 2nd anniversary”. Flower wreath garlands wrapped around the entire edge of the boat, lights hung down the sail pole and also around the flowers. There was, at the center of the boat, a picnic with many pillows and warm fluffy blankets. Clearly, the main spot they’d be at for most of the evening.

 

Blake's eyes watered from the love she could tell was put into planning this.

“Do you like it?” Yang bent down a little to whisper the question into her ear; optimism and excitement evident in her tone.

Blake took the hands down from her mouth and turned to look at Yang. “I love it,” she said, taking two steps forward and wrapped both arms around her girlfriend’s neck. She rose to her toes and kissed her joyfully, trying to not smile into it. Yang took a step back, surprised for a moment before she returned to the feeling of Blake’s soft lip with her own. They repeated this with a few lingering, yet oh-too-brief kisses before they parted, still embracing one another, arms wrapped around lower backs, and still able to feel the others warm breath escape from the others mouth.

“I love _you_ ,” Blake whispered over her lips before putting her feet back on the ground. Yang blushed and gave a flustered lopsided smile and kissed Blake on the cheek. “I love you more,” Yang said as she took Blake’s hand, and together walked onto the boat. Yang walking forward and making sure to help her step carefully onto it - the boat rocking slightly from the newly added weight.

"You should see the stars from out there,” Yang said, walking to the Wheel of the boat as Blake got comfortable in a large nest of blankets and pillows in front of her.

“I’m looking at one right now," Blake replies, staring directly up at Yang from her cozy spot, smirking at the flustered and speechless state it left Yang when she looked at her, realizing what Blake meant.

Yang rode slowly on the ocean, trying to create as little turbulence and ocean splash as possible. She killed the engine eventually, the shining shore miles away but still in view. They were far away from light pollution and alone together to enjoy it.

Yang hoisted the anchor and sat next to Blake, her black haired girlfriend instantly curling around her as they laid back, looking upwards to the billing blinking lights and colors of the sky. The waves lap at the boat, making it sway this way and that, but the wind isn’t too awful and the wave is low tide, so the waves are more sound and environment than bothersome. although yang counted it as a plus that even with the blankets, Blake cuddled closer the yang as they laid back and looked up, talking about where they were before, and where they are now.

Yang mentioned about her mother and how when Blake and she were having trouble, how she went outside at night and talked to her mothers' "star", or as she liked to call it, "Her guiding light”. Yang explained that’s what she was doing one night when Blake checked on her before they left for the Train Station the next day.

“And now,” Yang said, kissing the girls forehead, “Every-time I looks at the stars, the moon, and the dark sky, it felt that no distance we were feeling was there - because it reminded me of you. That,” Yan continues, looking at the stars, while Blake looked at her a slight tinge of pain at the memory. “No matter how distant we were, even on our solo huntress missions, the night sky and stars connected us.”

 

It was Blake’s turn to be speechless.

 

After that, nothing but love and warmth settled between the two, as they ate, smiled, and kissed. Enjoying each others company, nestled close against each other, hearts beating low and deep. The cozy causal clothing they wore naturally warm from sharing body heat and being cuddled into blankets. 

Separating from the up-tenth kiss of the night, so sweetly and slowly, yang whispered upon her lips, breathlessly and unexpectedly, in a way that made Blake’s heart race faster than anything they’ve ever done.

 

_"Marry me"_


End file.
